Field
This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for manufacturing vapor-generating articles and, more particularly, to systems and methods for manufacturing electronic vapor devices.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic vapor-generating articles are manufactured via a number of manual operations. However, such operations are not only labor intensive and time consuming but also more prone to inconsistency.